This invention relates to a hypersphyxia-causing composition containing 15-keto-prostaglandin E esters and their derivatives.
In the present specification the term "hypersphyxia-causing compositions" means a composition having an activity of progressing breath, increasing a heart rate, increasing blood pressure and the like.
15-keto-prostaglandin E (noted as 15-keto-PGE hereinafter) and 13,14-dihydro-15-keto-prostaglandin E (noted as 13,14-dihydro-15-keto-PGE hereinafter) are known as a substance naturally produced by an enzyme in the metabolism of prostaglandin E (noted as PGE hereinafter) in a living body. These 15-keto-PGE have been considered to be physiologically and pharmacologically inactive substances (Acta Physiologica Scandinavica, Vol. 66, pp509 (1966)). It has never been recognized that these 15-keto-PGE have hypersphyxia activity.